Death Does Not Mean End
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU Kagome, before finally being free from her curse, reminisces the past and, being in a greveyeard, reflects on death.


…

Kagome strode quietly through the graveyard. It was almost sunset.

She observed the way the light slowly descended and began to caress the tombstones.

It was a very nice graveyard, she mused. Instead of giving an idea of death, it emanated… Calmness. Quiet serenity. Peace.

It was as if it knew that the lives of those who rested there had been hard, and therefore wanted to give them tranquillity in death, at least.

Yes, the lives of those who rested there were certainly more interesting than those of the living.

The living could hope for something. They could make choices. They could make mistakes, yes, but they could also rectify those mistakes.

They could still determine the course of their lives. They could still shape their tomorrow. They could still change their destiny, they could still unroll the scroll of their life and write on it whatever they wanted, be it good or bad. _They had the power to do that_.

The dead, instead… the dead could not. Their lives were over. Their path had ended. And what they had done during their lives would not alter. It was done. It could not have new developments.

It could not change, because the dead did not have the power to do so.

Kagome sighed, pushing those thoughts aside. She continued her tour of the cemetery, stopping often to read some names and remember the people she associated with them.

Sadness should have overcome her, but it didn't.

Instead, she was filled with another emotion. It was quieter and calmer.

It was not resignation. Resignation is stepping back and watch someone else write your life-scroll without even bothering looking at what has been written. It would be of no use.

No, it was acceptance. Acceptance is stepping back and watch someone else write your life-scroll, but doing it consciously, knowing that it's still your life that is being written, and going through it with serenity.

And that was what made all the difference.

Both feelings were wrong, yes. You should not stop fighting for your life. Ever.

But what can you fight for, when you have no life anymore?

The black-haired woman thought about the question, while she approached the tombstone she had left last.

She suddenly felt steps approaching behind her.

She didn't turn around. She already knew who it was.

They arrived at the tombstone they were both looking for when the sun was right about to set.

The tall man with silver hair observed the grey stone for a while, staying silent. He could not see her.

Then he whispered, in a normal voice, but with a hint of a quiver, "I hope your curse has been broken, my dear. You deserve peace. And we will be together again."

He waited for the sun to set completely, still standing in front of the tombstone.

When the light had completely disappeared, his form seemed to shimmer. All of a sudden he became pale and translucent.

His eyes were then able to land on Kagome.

And on his face bloomed the most beautiful smile any mortal could ever hope to see.

"Welcome back, my love," he whispered, voice full of emotion now.

Kagome extended her hand to him. "Finally," she murmured, and allowed a tear to slid down her cheek.

The moment their hands touched, an immense light exploded from the point of contact.

The two translucent shapes where surrounded by that enormous flare, which shone like a supernova all around the graveyard.

And then, abruptly, the light disappeared. Nothing had changed.

Except that the two people who had been about to hold each other had gone.

Only a now dark cemetery remained, with a tombstone that was still encircled by a feeble shimmer.

_Higurashi Kagome_

"_Death will not stop me from loving you"_

_May your soul attain peace_

…

…

A/N:

Yes, Kagome is a ghost. And Sesshoumaru too. Before dying, they got separated by a curse. But love made them unite again in the afterlife.

This will not be expanded.

Thank you for reading.

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
